This invention relates generally to search engines, queries, and systems.
Search engines and the related search systems provide relevant and useful information to users. They also generate revenue from advertisements provided with or as a part of the search results.
Mobile handheld devices present unique challenges in terms of limited screen space for displaying results and advertising, and greater latency than home or office internet connections, whether wired or wireless. Mobile handheld devices also present unique challenges in interfacing with users that may be in transit and distracted.